The present invention relates to a retractable luggage handle mounting assembly which has means to retain the handle in the operative position or the collapsed position and, which can minimize the affect of tensile stress during its operation.
While traveling, one may have to carry a lot of clothes and personal things by luggage. A luggage commonly has a carrying handle for carrying by hand, and a retractable handle for moving on the ground. The retractable handle of a luggage may be concealed inside the luggage panels or disposed on the outside, generally comprised of two sleeves, a hand grip, two inner tubes joined by the hand grip and moved in and out of the sleeves. This structure of retractable handle can be pushed back into the sleeves to minimize the size when it is not in operation. However, when it is pulled out of the sleeves and set in the operative position, it may vibrate or move back inside the sleeves when the luggage is moved over an uneven road or obstacles.